


Death is a Disease

by scribensdracones, Sebastian_Clarke



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Roleplay Logs, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Clarke/pseuds/Sebastian_Clarke
Summary: Raizel accepted long ago that he would die young - his best friend, Prof. Dr. Stein, disagrees, and is determined to find a cure.





	Death is a Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for terminal illness ahead. If anyone has any remarks or recommendations on the medical and scientific side of it, you are super welcome to share your knowledge with us!

_It was in that precise moment that Frankenstein understood what he has refused to believe until now. The legends and myths were all lies and truth at the same time. Gods lived among them, wearing human skin and honest smiles, false idols as much as their power was almost divine. From the dawn of time, they walked among men and watched them grow and marveled at the way they conquered obstacle after obstacle. That, too, was divine in a way these Gods could not understand. They were ethereal and still of flesh and blood and Frankenstein knew he loved one of them._

Raizel set down the pen. Everyone always said they wanted to write a book and never got around to it. He was not sure whether he would get to finish his or not, but if he did not, he hoped Frank would pick up this gold-tipped pen and continue it in his stead.  
He sat in his friend's office and only set down his pen when he heard the front door opening. Quietly, Raizel closed the leather-bound book and left the comfortable office chair. The rest of the house was cooler. "Frank. I thought you would come home later."

"Classes finished early today, so I thought, I'd come home and spend time with you. How are you feeling today?" Frank asked, kneeling down in front of Raizel, taking his hands. He knew that Raizel didn't have much time left, but even still, he was certain he'd find a cure, he couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"... Good." As good as he could, he supposed. He has been worse, that was certain, and he feared how bad he might get again. But Raizel did not want to think about that. "I continued working on my book."

"That's wonderful, I'll make some tea, and you can tell me all about it." He said, wanting to make sure that Raizel was well taken care of, until he was able to find a cure, for his condition.

What brought Raizel more sadness than anything else was the way Frank denied that this would be the end of him. He felt like the worst ingrate to have ever lived, but his honest heart could not bring itself to feign an interest he did not have. He waited for Frank. "... You know you don't have to do any of this."

"Yes, but I want to." He would do anything for him, he poured the tea for both of them, handing a cup to Raizel, before sitting down himself, "Now tell me, how far have you gotten with your book?"

"... I have progressed a little." Writing everything by hand slowed him down, but he would not have it any other way. "... Frankenstein realized that his suspicions about Maria were true. I just don't know what to call her people."

"I'm sure it'll come to you." He smiled, happy just to be in Raizel's company.

"Vampires are so overdone, and so... _parasitic. _But Rose is gentle and soft, even, despite her tremendous power."

"Hmmm... Perhaps an aristocrat of some sort?" Frank suggested, his expertise was in medicine and science, not writing, but he'd help as much as he could.

"No, you must understand, she is not _human_ ."

"A Goddess, maybe? I'm sorry, I don't really know much when it comes to writing, so I can't be of more help."

"..." Raizel hummed and picked up the teacup. "Maybe I should never reveal it at all."

"An unsolved mystery, that works as well. Keeps the readers intrigued."

"... It's not about mystery in itself. Maybe... it's about the _cosmic_ ." Raizel hummed thoughtfully. "The Unknowable, lovecraftian in a comforting way. The monsters can be kind."

"I see, so it has a deeper meaning to it. I look forward to reading it, when it's complete." He smiled, happy that Raizel had something to distract him, from his illness.

"...." Raizel hesitated. "I don't know whether I will have time to complete it," he admitted. Even though he hated discussing it with Frank, he knew that, in a way, he owed it to him. A minimum of decency.

"You will, no matter what happens, I will find a way." Frank was now more determined that ever to find a cure for Rai's condition, even if he could only buy him a few more days, as long as he could finish his book, it would be enough for him. For now at least, until he found something more permanent.

"... You know that there are no cures for this type of cancer," he said quietly and he almost sounded _hurt_ . He'd already accepted the inevitable - he only hoped that he could help Frank accept it too. That was his only wish.

"I know, and that is why I promise you, I will find a cure. It's a disease like any other, everything has a cure, and I'll find one for this as well." Frank was determined, now more than ever, he only hoped he'd find the cure, before Rai ran out of time.

"... you know cancer cures don't grow on trees." As wonderful as that might be. Then, again, Frank was one of the brightest minds in this field. He might at least find some sort of novel approach. It was not unheard of that patients who could be considered 'hopeless cases' received such new medicine as last resort slash test. When you could not get worse anymore, you might get better at least. But Raizel knew that hope was a dangerous thing to have. "It will be alright," he assured, placing one hand over Frank's. Soothingly, his thumb patted the back of his hand. "Just promise me that you will finish this book if I don't make it."

"No, I won't have to, because you'll be able to finish it yourself, and then we'll get it published." Frank wasn't ready to give up hope just yet, he couldn't accept that Raizel might die, and leave him alone. No, he'd never let that happen, he'd find a cure, no matter what it takes.

How was he supposed to tell him that at his last scheduled appointment, the doctor said he didn't get any better? No worse, sure, but he knew that his remaining time was limited. He only wished he'd had a heart to remind Frank again and again, as he should. "Alright," he said quietly as he pulled his hand away. "... I don't know if anyone will want to read it, but I guess it will be worth a shot."

"I'll read it." He stated, "When it's finished, I promise you, I will buy a copy and be the first to read it."

Raizel had to smile even though he was certain that this would never come true. Just for a while, he wanted to indulge in feeling like Frank's optimism wasn't out of place. He smiled sadly. "I'll be happy to sign it for you."


End file.
